


The Witch and the Wolf

by allfinehere



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Nudity, Shapeshifting, Witch/Druid!Hux, Witches, but not like GOOD good, hux and kylo are sort of the good guys?, not too much angst, some sort of sex eventually, wolf!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/pseuds/allfinehere
Summary: Shapeshifter Kylo finds a wounded Hux in the woods by chance - or is it fate? Something mysterious is happening to the forest, and Kylo and Hux are forced into teamwork and an adventure that neither is really prepared for. Will they be able to put a stop to the dark forces at work, or will they fall victim to them just as so many have already done?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the manner of a fairy tale, though it's not based on any one in particular. Hux actually mostly follows Druidic traditions, though he's found it easier to just call himself a witch since this takes place in the US. Disclaimer that I'm not an expert in Druidic anything; I just liked the idea that he's from Ireland and that his mother taught him magic, so if I've made a glaring error about something please let me know! I don't have a beta for this fic. I'm just winging it so I appreciate notifications of typos, etc. I hope you enjoy it!

Snowflakes landed gently on the beast’s thick coat, the white a stark contrast to the inky black fur. He stood motionless, his ears perked forward as he listened. The forest was still. It wasn’t the calm stillness of a peaceful winter day, but the eerie stillness that signaled something was amiss. 

He sniffed the air, the lack of a breeze making it difficult to discern anything from afar. But - there. He’d picked up the scent of blood. Human blood. His brow furrowed. Humans didn’t usually come this far into the forest, and certainly not into his territory. Deciding to investigate, he took off at a lope.

When he spotted the human, he slowed to a careful walk. Humans could be dangerous when they were afraid, especially if they were armed. However, it soon became apparent that this particular human would be of no danger to him. He lay on his stomach in the snow, his head turned to the side and his hood fallen to reveal hair the color of fire. Crimson stained the snow underneath his head, an unsettling contrast to his hair.

The wolf approached him, sniffing him gently. He was alive but cold, so perhaps not alive for much longer. He sniffed at the blood soaked snow, then jerked back and snorted, pawing at his nose. The man was definitely human, but his blood smelled...different. Wilder. Something foreign. 

Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, the wolf laid down next to the man, and with some careful maneuvering and only one tear in the man’s cloak, managed to get him on his back. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to run without dislodging the man, and his home was a long way off - this was the outskirts of his territory. Huffing a sigh, he began the long journey at a walk and hoped the man wouldn’t wake up and panic before he got there.

The sun was setting when they arrived at a small cabin. The windows were dark; the wolf lived there alone. He nosed open the door and deposited the man on a fur as gently as he could. It was awkward, as gentleness was not in his nature and certainly not something he practiced. Studying the man’s face, he realized he was going to have to build a fire. Even wet his hair was still fiery red, but his lips had a blue tinge that the wolf didn’t like the look of. 

Stepping away, he closed his eyes and his outline blurred and shifted until he was no longer a wolf, but a man. He draped a fur pelt around his shoulders for warmth, but was otherwise naked. Kylo didn’t see much point in clothes anymore. Picking up some logs and kindling, he arranged them in the fireplace and struck a match, touching it to the small twigs and dried leaves. Soon a cheery fire was crackling in the hearth, and he set about piling all the furs and blankets he could find in front of it. Then he went to the sink, filled a bowl with lukewarm water, and grabbed a cloth. Wetting the cloth, he squeezed out the excess water and began to wipe the blood off the man’s forehead. The cut was not deep; it appeared as though the man had fallen hard enough to knock himself out, but not hard enough to injure himself severely. Kylo wrapped a bandage around his head to staunch the sluggish bleeding, then began to undress him. The stranger might be offended when he woke up, but leaving him in wet clothes would not help his predicament. 

He paused after removing the man’s shirt, gently tracing his fingertips over the black designs on the man’s skin. His left forearm was encircled with four black bands, the two in the center closer to one another than the two on either side of them. The outline of a stylized dragon twisted around his left bicep, and on his back was an intricate tree with spirals and interwoven branches and roots. On his chest over his heart were three lines: the middle was vertical, and the two on either side were slightly diagonal away from the middle, almost like rays shining down. There was one dot above each line. The man also wore jewelry. Necklaces, rings, earrings, and even bars through his nipples. Kylo swallowed thickly and realized he’d been looking - and touching - for perhaps a bit too long. His cheeks flushed, and he told himself it was just the heat of the fire. He ignored his slowly thickening cock as he quickly peeled off the rest of the man’s clothes, picked him up, and set him on the warmed furs and blankets by the fire. It had just been a long time since he’d been around other humans, he justified. Just a normal biological reaction. 

Making sure the man was close enough to the fire to stay warm but not so close that he would get burned, Kylo shifted back into a wolf. As much as he wanted to curl himself around another human as a human, his wolf form would keep the man warmer. Padding over to the blankets and furs, he laid down next to the stranger and sighed, settling in for the night.

***

Hux opened his eyes. His head hurt, but there was a dying fire nearby and he was deliciously warm. He rolled over and nuzzled his face into the solid, furry presence at his side and sighed contentedly before falling back into unconsciousness. 

***

Kylo startled back into alertness when the man moved, relieved that he’d regained consciousness. It didn’t last long, but it was a good sign. Kylo was pleased that the man was snuggling with him, however unaware he might be. It was probably time to move him to the small bed so that the next time he woke he wouldn’t panic. He imagined that not even someone as odd as this man would cope well with waking next to an overly large wolf. 

Getting to his feet, Kylo stretched and yawned, then shifted. Making sure the bed was reasonably clean, he pulled back the covers and placed a pillow at the head of the bed. It often went unused, as Kylo spent much of his time as a wolf these days. The bed wasn’t too far from the fire; Kylo’s cabin was just one room except for the small room off the back that housed a toilet and shower. The fireplace was in the middle of the back wall of the cabin, with the sleeping area and the tiny kitchen on opposite walls. He had a generator for electricity, but he didn’t use it often. There wasn’t much by way of decorations; a few skulls he found interesting adorned the walls and there were some thick candles here and there, but that was about it. Kylo liked things to be simple, and until now it had been just him so he hadn’t needed any more space. 

He wondered what his mother would think, if she knew. Her home wasn’t in the depths of the forest, but on the border. It was an elegant and stately affair, and Kylo had found it stifling growing up there. He had always been running off into the forest, then subsequently tracked down by his mother and brought back home. It wouldn’t be long before he snuck back out again, though. He loved the smell of the forest and the feeling of dirt beneath his paws, and he loved that out here he wasn’t clumsy or awkward. As he had grown into adulthood he’d filled out and lost the gangly limbs of a teen, and now he moved with a grace surprising for his bulk and size. As a child he never got very far into the forest before his mother found him because he was hesitant to go deeper. When he got older he began to venture further and further in, spending more time there as he grew too big for his mother to pick him up by the scruff of his neck and carry him home.

It wasn’t that he hated his mother, but the life she wanted for him wasn’t the life he wanted for himself. She spent most of her time as a human, where Kylo preferred the freedom of being a wolf. One day after yet another suggestion from his mother that he spend more time socializing with people, he had run into the forest and hadn’t returned. He realized it was childish, but he had been so angry that by the time he had calmed down, returning with his tail literally between his legs didn’t seem like a favorable option. 

It was lonely for a while, but he grew used to a solitary life and came to enjoy it. He found the cabin, fixed it up, and set about claiming that portion of the forest as his territory. There were a few run-ins with a local wolf pack, but after they suffered several losses they moved on. Kylo had initially wanted to befriend them, but they must have sensed he was not quite like them and were aggressive with him. Unfortunate, but not the end of the world. There was a little fox that lived nearby who, for whatever reason, was not afraid of him. After a while Kylo began to leave scraps of meat out for him, as a sort of thank you for sticking around. The fox probably did so solely because he was getting fed, but Kylo liked to pretend they had an understanding. Who knew, maybe they did.

Kylo lived there for some time before realizing that this part of the forest was different than the treeline by his mother’s house. It didn’t look or smell particularly different, but it somehow _felt_ different. Wilder. His mother had told him stories of wild magic, that the legends said it was the reason shifters like him came to be. He had only semi believed it then, but the longer he stayed here the more convinced he was of its existence.

And now he had found this strange man, whose appearance was probably not as coincidental as it seemed. Walking back over to the fire, he scooped up the man as gently as he could so as not to wake him. The man’s head lolled against Kylo’s chest, and he stopped and stared for a moment. The man appeared to be about as tall as he was, but at the same time seemed so small in his arms. Kylo laid the man down on his bed and covered him with several blankets and furs. Kylo brushed the coppery hair off of his forehead and trailed the backs of his knuckles over the sharp cheekbone, then remembered himself and snatched his hand away. He didn’t know this man, and it was probably inappropriate to be touching him beyond what was necessary while he was unconscious.

Sighing at himself, Kylo went and stoked the fire, adding a few more logs to keep the room warm. Maybe he _should_ spend more time as a human, if only to get his body used to reactions from being around other people. Just in case. At any rate, that would be a project for another day. Yawning, he lay down on the remaining blankets and furs, the soft crackling of the fire lulling him to sleep.

***

Hux woke slowly, feeling like he was swimming up through molasses to the clarity of consciousness. He noted he was still cozy and warm, which was pleasing. His head was pounding, which was not ideal. As he woke more fully, he began to realize some things were not quite right. This mattress was harder than his own. Fur tickled his cheek, but he didn’t own any furs. The pillow smelled nice, but different. 

So he wasn’t at home, then.

Panicking would put him at a disadvantage. It didn’t seem like he was in immediate danger, especially since he had apparently been tucked carefully into bed. He pretended to continue to sleep while he tried to recollect how he’d gotten here. The last thing he could remember was that he had gone into the forest to find some holly or chokecherry. He’d found the holly and stashed it carefully in his bag. He must have tripped or slipped and hit his head, and it seemed some good samaritan had found him and taken him in. How long had he been unconscious? Hopefully whoever had rescued him was here, not a murderer, and could answer his questions. 

“I know you’re awake,” a deep, resonant voice said softly. “Your breathing changed.”

Hux started guiltily, then opened his eyes. Standing near the fire was a man wearing nothing but a fur pelt around his shoulders like some sort of morbid cape. His hair was nearly black and fell in messy waves to his shoulders, and his eyes were a warm brown. His ears and nose were too large, but Hux found it oddly endearing and attractive. As his gaze traveled down, he quickly realized that if this did come to a fight, it would be one he was definitely not going to win. The man looked like a goddamn marble statue. Hux wanted to run his fingers over the chiseled abs. Or his tongue, maybe. He continued to look, and realized the man was rather...gifted in other areas as well. And his thighs...gods. Hux wondered if he was hallucinating. A side effect of his head injuries, perhaps.

“See something you like?” the man asked with a lopsided smirk.

Hux bristled, embarrassed at being caught staring - though it would have been hard to miss his blatant show of appreciation. “Nice tits,” he shot back with a smirk of his own.

To his surprise, the man blushed, the color running down his neck onto his chest. Perhaps he wasn’t as confident as he’d like to appear to be. Cute.

“My name is Hux,” he stated, getting pleasantries out of the way. “Where am I?” Hux continued, down to the point.

“My house,” the man replied, as if that should have been obvious.

Hux sighed rolled his eyes. “Obviously. Where is your house located?”

“Oh.” The man blushed again. “Um, deep in the forest. I don’t know where you’re from, but. This is a few miles from where I found you.”

This surprised Hux. His build was lithe, but he was probably nearly as tall as the stranger. He must be just as strong as he looks.

“How did you bring me here? I mean, clearly you’re strong,” he conceded with a slight roll of his eyes when the other man grinned, “but we must be nearly the same height.”

“I did the rescuing, so I think I’ll ask the questions,” the man replied confidently, pulling a chair close to the bed where Hux laid. Hux moved to sit up, but the man quickly put out a hand to keep him down. Hux’s instinct was to throw off the hand and sit up, but a wave of dizziness gave him pause.

“You hit your head, take it slow,” the man suggested. “I’m Kylo, by the way.”

“Kylo?” Hux asked with a raised brow.

Kylo frowned. “Well it’s not any weirder than Hux,” he mumbled.

The corner of Hux’s mouth twitched up in a half smile. “Fair enough. Thank you, by the way. For finding me and bringing me here.”

“Oh. Um, it’s fine, wasn’t any trouble,” Kylo replied, avoiding his gaze. Hux wondered how often Kylo had visitors; he didn’t really seem used to holding a conversation. Or maybe this was just what he was like. 

“What are you?” Kylo blurted out. “I mean, you’re not human. Not entirely. You smell different. And you have a lot of tattoos. I, uh,” he stammered as his cheeks flushed, “had to, um. Undress you earlier. Because your clothes were all soaked. So. I saw.” He cleared his throat, looking down at his tightly folded hands.

Hux blushed, but not because he was seen naked. He was comfortable with his own nudity. No, he blushed because he found himself wondering if Kylo thought favorably of his appearance and then was in turn embarrassed by that. He’d only just met this man, and still hadn’t found out if he was in any danger or not. This was not an appropriate time to take that sort of interest in someone.

Hux cleared his throat. “It’s fine,” he said, trying to sound as casual and unconcerned as he could. “So. I _smell_ different?” he asked, wondering if Kylo was bullshitting or if he really could tell the difference.

“Yes,” Kylo said seriously, but provided no other explanation. 

“Well then. It seems we both have secrets,” Hux replied nonchalantly, hoping Kylo would reveal his without much prompting. Hux was too tired for that. Thankfully, his gamble was rewarded as Kylo stood and began to speak. 

Kylo sighed. “Okay, fine, but promise you won’t freak out,” he said, taking a few steps back.

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Alright, then. I won’t ‘freak out.’” He watched Kylo curiously, wondering what he was about to do.

Kylo closed his eyes, and his form blurred. There was a pop of energy in the room, and the hair on the back of Hux’s neck stood on end. In a matter of a seconds, the man was gone and before him stood a large black wolf, tongue lolling and giving him a goofy appearance when he might otherwise be intimidating. 

“Hm,” Hux hummed, intrigued. He was surprised, but not shocked. He’d seen a lot weirder, and a lot worse. “You know, you could have just told me. That seems much easier,” he reprimanded. Stretching out his hand, he waited to see what Kylo would do. 

Kylo approached slowly, as though he was still worried he might scare Hux off, and bumped Hux’s hand with his nose. Hux slowly pushed himself up on his elbow, mindful of his throbbing head. He ran his hand over the black fur on the wolf’s head, finding it to be softer than he expected. “Oh,” he said, suddenly recalling a memory from the middle of the night. “That was you, when I woke up. By the fire. I thought I was dreaming,” he murmured, running a hand over Kylo’s velvety ear.

/Yes. I needed to keep you warm/, Kylo’s voice replied in his head.

Hux started, regretting the sharp movement as his head spike with pain. “So, you can shift and speak telepathically. Interesting.”

The wolf’s eyes narrowed, which probably should have been concerning but Hux found it amusing instead. /So...you’re not afraid? Of me? Or any of this?/

“No,” Hux replied, considering his next words. Before he could reply, Kylo interjected with another question.

/So you’ve heard of us?/

“Well, not you specifically. I’ve met a few other shifters, though. They come to me sometimes, wanting to be changed. To be ‘normal,’” Hux replied, unable to completely hide the note of scorn in his voice. It seemed idiotic to him to want to be rid of a power so interesting. “Is that what you want? Why you rescued me?” he asked, sitting up slowly with a feeling of disappointment rising in his throat. 

/No/, came the voice in his head, very emphatically. /I just...you were hurt. The forest... I think it didn’t want you left there. I think it led me to you. So I took you back here. In this form./

Well, that would explain how he carried Hux so easily. He was pleased that Kylo wasn’t weak willed enough to want to be rid of his abilities. 

/How do you take people’s shifting away?/ he asked, head cocked to the side. It was adorable, and while Hux was attracted to Kylo’s human form, he couldn’t help but enjoy this one as well. He reluctantly admitted to himself that he might be in trouble.

“I’m a witch,” Hux said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this got twice as long as I intended, so...enjoy? lol

Kylo tensed, suddenly on guard. Hux had done nothing so far to indicate he bore any ill will toward Kylo, but Kylo had been raised on tales of witches who were always up to no good. There were the classic children’s stories depicting witches who wanted to eat kids and such, but also tales from his mother that warned against associating with witches. He had grown up believing that his kind didn’t get along with other magical beings, and now he wondered if this prejudice against them was based in fact or fiction. Hux seemed fairly normal, and Kylo couldn’t sense anything inherently dangerous about him. He smelled different, but not in a way Kylo perceived as bad or something he should avoid.

“Not what you were expecting to hear?” Hux asked with a wry smile. “I know our reputation, but I should hope it’s obvious that I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you give me reason to, that is,” he added, a sharp glint in his eye.

Kylo was glad for the fur hiding his embarrassed blush, though his tail drooped between his legs before he could stop it. /I didn’t...I mean. I haven’t met a witch before. And I don’t know anything about you,/ he replied in a poor attempt at justification.

“Well I don’t know anything about you,” Hux retorted. “You could’ve brought me back here to murder me, for all I know.”

Kylo’s ears fell flat against his head and he growled. /I saved your life!/

“You don’t know I was going to die. It isn’t that bad of a wound; I might’ve just woken up and gone back to my cottage,” Hux said primly.

If it was possible for a wolf to look shocked, Kylo did a very good approximation. / _What_?/ he spluttered. /You were bleeding and freezing and you didn’t wake up until I warmed you up!/

Hux smirked. “Calm down. You’re far too easy to rile up.”

Kylo huffed and glared at Hux. /Well, it seems like you’re all better now, so maybe you should just leave./

A look of surprised crossed Hux’s face, followed by something Kylo couldn’t quite decipher before being replaced by a blank expression. “Of course,” he replied smoothly. “You’re right. I should be getting back home; Millicent will be waiting for me.”

Kylo felt a flash of irritation at the mention of another person. /Who is Millicent? Your...girlfriend?”

Hux laughed, though the humor was missing from the sound. “My cat.”

For whatever reason, that made Kylo feel better. He did, however, regret suggesting that Hux should leave. The man was sharp, arrogant, and a stranger, but Kylo didn’t really want him to go. He felt drawn to the man, or perhaps whatever wildness was contained within him.

Hux stood, the blankets around his waist sliding to the floor. Seemingly unembarrassed by his nudity, he gathered his clothes from where Kylo had laid them to dry and began to dress. It took far too long for Kylo to realize he was staring again, and was sure Hux had noticed. He was again grateful for his wolf form and fur for hiding the more human signs of shame and arousal. 

Many reasons came to mind as to why Hux shouldn’t leave. He should be monitored after suffering a head wound was chief among them, and the fact that Kylo, for whatever reason, begrudgingly liked him was not among the least. Unfortunately, Kylo was nothing if not stubborn and couldn’t bring himself to take back what he had said. His pride prevented him from appearing weak, even if his lonely existence suddenly craved the companionship of a stranger he found in the forest. He wondered if Hux felt it, too.

/Will I see you again?/ he asked, compromising with himself.

Hux looked at him sharply, but Kylo couldn’t discern what he was thinking. “Why would you want to? You’ve just told me to leave.”

/I...just in case you need help. Because of your head,/ Kylo said quickly.

Hux rolled his eyes. “So, you want me to leave but you’re concerned for my wellbeing? My head will be fine,” he replied as he checked the contents of his bag to make sure nothing had happened to them.

Kylo had talked himself into a corner, and the knowledge that he looked foolish made him angry. /I could stop you if I wanted to./

Hux laughed and looked at him scornfully. “No, you couldn’t.” 

It took a lot of confidence for someone to say that to an overly large, menacing looking wolf. Perhaps Kylo had underestimated what he was capable of. Then again, he knew very little about witch’s powers beyond those in old wives’ tales. /Then I could follow you./

“But you won’t follow me, will you?” Hux replied, smoothly putting on his cloak. “Because you want to see me again, and if you follow me I’ll certainly want nothing to do with you.”

That gave Kylo pause. What Hux said confirmed that yes, Kylo was being very obvious about his desires, but it also suggested that maybe Hux wanted to see him again too.

/How will I find you, then? I don’t know where you live. Except that it’s out of my territory,/ Kylo asked, head cocked to the side again in a quizzical gesture.

Hux laughed at his appearance - a giant wolf mimicking human expressions - a genuine sound of enjoyment this time. “You’re cute. If I want you to be able to find me, you’ll know.”

Kylo simultaneously bristled and was pleased about being called cute. The very short time he had spent with Hux so far had left him with a lot of conflicting emotions, but already he found himself looking forward to more.

/See you around, then,/ he said as Hux walked through the door. The witch lifted a hand in acknowledgement, but didn’t look back as he stepped out into the snow.

***

Hux chided himself for letting his temper get the best of him as he trudged through the snow. It would have been wise to stay at Kylo’s cabin for another day, just to make sure nothing was seriously wrong. He didn’t think there was, but his head throbbed and it was a long way to his cottage, judging by what his compass told him. It was old, and while the inside was made of glass and metal, the outside was made of a highly polished and intricately carved cherry wood. It had belonged to his mother; she gave it to him when he was young and explained that instead of pointing north, it was charmed to point home in case he ever got lost.

His home had changed since then, but he updated the charm to correspond to his current home. The compass was one of the few things he had from his mother, and though he would say he wasn’t prone to sentiment he briefly traced the tree carved into it with his thumb before sliding it back into his pocket. It pointed west of Kylo’s cabin and glowed dully, which meant he was far from home. The glow would increase as he got closer, but judging by how faded it was he was a long ways off.

Sighing, Hux headed off down a path and wondered if it had already existed, or if it was one Kylo made himself. He liked the idea that Kylo made it, carving out his own spot for himself in the forest just as Hux had done. He also wondered what had caused Kylo to seek refuge in the forest; did his shifting abilities make him an outcast, or did he simply prefer solitude? If Hux had stayed, he might have found out. Ah well. Hux was fairly certain that Kylo would come find him when Hux wanted to be found; he certainly seemed eager enough. Now, though, it was time to get back, finish work, and check on Milicent. 

About an hour into his journey, Hux felt a chill go up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He stopped and looked around, having learned to trust his instincts long ago. Nothing was immediately visible; just snow, bare branches, and a few birds flitting overhead. There was something out there, though; he was sure of that. Slowly sliding his dagger out of his belt, he murmured an incantation. Natural colors drained from the world around him, and a faint green aura appeared around any nearby animals, indicating life. The aura he was searching for would be red, or possibly orange. Whatever was out there felt malevolent - or dangerous and unnatural, at the very least. He took a few steps forward, still scanning the surrounding area, but saw nothing. Pulling a pink crystal from his pocket, he held it tightly in his hand and murmured the incantation again. This would drain more of his energy, but if he could strengthen the spell he might be able to see what he was sure was there.

The brown of the trees and the bright red winter berries faded to shades of gray, and the auras around the animals became more obvious. Then - there. Deep in the woods was a figure of deepest black outlined in a red-tinged black aura, something Hux had never encountered before. A spike of adrenaline fueled by fear urged him to run, but Hux wanted more information. The figure’s shape seemed to blur when he looked directly at it, but if he looked to the side and used his peripheral vision it appeared to be a long-limbed humanoid shape with some sort of spiked appendages coming from its head. 

As he attempted to discern more features, he felt the creature look directly at him and suddenly his aura vision was gone, normal colors returning to the forest. 

Whatever the creature was, Hux hadn’t seen it before and was certain he did not want to see it again. It was clearly powerful, and seem to bear nothing but ill will to any creature near it. Head pounding and feeling exhausted, Hux momentarily considered turning back and staying with Kylo a little longer. But no; if this creature was roaming the forest he called home, he needed to do research and strengthen the wards on his cottage to protect himself and Milicent. With a sigh, he quickened his pace and headed home.

***

It was over a month before Kylo saw Hux again. He would never admit it, but it had been a month filled with thoughts of the witch and waking up hard from vague but enticing dreams about him. He was growing increasingly frustrated and was starting to wish the man had never entered his life at all. There was the option of just hunting Hux down, but Kylo was sure that would make Hux angry and perhaps even get himself attacked in the process. And so he waited, pathetically hoping every day that there would be some sign that Hux wanted to see him, and hating himself a little for it.

Today he had been greeted by a bloody sight on his doorstep. The fox who served as his occasional companion was there, shivering and missing his entire back left leg. Blood stained the remnants of snow, and even this reminded Kylo of Hux, when he found him unconscious in the snow. Frowning to himself at the inappropriate timing of that thought, he carefully scooped up the fox and brought him inside. The fox didn’t struggle, either trusting Kylo to take care of him or too weak to do anything about it.

Kylo retrieved a bucket of water and some towels, cleaning off the stump as best he could. At first he thought the animal might have been caught in a trap, but the wound was too neat for that. It almost looked like it had been sliced cleanly off, except for a few ragged edges here or there. Kylo growled and clenched his fist. Was this someone’s idea of a sick joke? What purpose did this even serve?

Grabbing an old sheet, Kylo tore it into strips and bandaged up the wound as best he could to stop the bleeding. The fox lay still, eyes half closed. It was stupid, but Kylo cared about the animal and didn’t want it to die. If only fucking Hux hadn’t swanned off with his ‘you can find me when I want you to find me,’ Kylo might have been able to go to him for help.

Then, as if Hux had heard him, a small wisp of fire appeared directly in front of his face. Startled, Kylo fell backward and landed with a wince. The wisp stayed where it was, and Kylo reached out and tentatively touched it. It looked like fire, but didn’t feel hot. His fingers passed through the flame, which bent around the air current created by his movements like real fire. Getting to his feet, Kylo went to his front door and opened it to find a trail of the wisps leading into the forest. There wasn’t a way to prove that this was Hux’s magic, but no one else knew where Kylo lived. He would take the fox to Hux, then.

It would be fastest to go as a wolf, so he created a makeshift sling and carefully placed the fox inside. If his measurements were correct, the fox would be tucked snugly against his chest in his wolf form. He also squeezed some black leggings and a tank top in there (away from the bloody injury) so he’d have something to change into once he got to Hux’s.

Kylo shifted and awkwardly maneuvered the sling onto his body. Thankfully no adjustments needed to be made, and he left the cabin to follow the wisps of flame. Spring was nearly here; the snow was melting and early flowers were poking through the dark, wet soil. The ground was fairly muddy from the runoff and it splashed his legs as he trotted as smoothly as possible. Oddly, though, he didn’t hear as many birds as were usual for this time of year.

There were six wisps in total, and as soon as he reached one it would disappear and reappear at the end of the line so that they were constantly in motion as he was in motion. His ears swiveled, picking up every sound nearby, on alert since the smell of blood might attract other predators - or maybe even whatever had done this to the fox.

Kylo passed a spot he recognized as the place he originally found Hux, though now most of the snow was gone and buds were appearing on the tree. He had been traveling mostly due West ever since he’d left his cabin, and he figured it probably wasn’t much further to Hux’s since the man had been on foot when Kylo found him.

Worried about the fox, he picked up his pace, noting that he was out of his territory now. He remained on alert as this area was new to him and he didn’t know what to expect. Feeling something similar to a shock of static electricity as he crossed a treeline, he suddenly saw a cottage. Hux must have put up a spell to keep the cottage hidden, and for the first time Kylo suspected that maybe Hux was indeed as powerful as he seemed to think he was.

There was a neat, empty garden space next to the cottage, surrounded by a fence with a gate. A small, clear stream ran along the edge of the clearing, full and babbling with runoff from the melted snow. The cottage itself was not what Kylo expected; rather than a building covered in vines with bushes and plants obscuring it, it was a clean, fairly modern looking place. It fit Hux’s personality, or what he knew of it anyway.

Approaching the door, Kylo barked to get Hux’s attention. The door swung inward and Hux appeared, dressed in gray slacks and a moss green button-down shirt. 

“Well, that didn’t take as long as I expected. I suppose you aren’t a dumb beast after all. When - oh,” Hux said, noticing the bundle at Kylo’s chest. “What’s this?”

/My fox. Well, a fox that hangs out at my house. He’s hurt. His leg was removed. It’s weird - well, you’ll see. Can you help?/ Kylo asked, trying to keep the note of pleading from his voice.

“I’m not a veterinary surgeon,” Hux warned, “but I can take a look.” He eased the sling off Kylo and brought it into the house, leaving the door open for Kylo to follow. 

Hux set the bundle down on what appeared to be a workbench and gently lifted the fox out, placing him on a towel. He gingerly removed the haphazard bandages to take a look, and frowned.

/Do you see? It doesn’t look like he was caught in a trap, and the wound is almost clean enough to seem like the leg was removed with a sharp blade, but not quite. It’s almost like...I dunno, a really really sharp giant claw or something?/ He winced, realizing what he’d just said, then continued. /I know that sounds stupid, but I can’t figure out what happened. Do you know?/

Hux didn’t respond. Instead, he gently laid his fingertips on the wound and closed his eyes. “I think I can sense magic,” he said after a moment. “Not like mine, though. Whatever this was wanted to kill the fox, but he must have gotten away just in time - or something distracted it, perhaps.

/Can you help him?/ Kylo asked worriedly.

“I can try. I’ll do a cleansing spell to get rid of the leftover magic, then sew up the wound as best I can. I could use your assistance,” he said, looking at Kylo’s furry form pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

/Oh. Right,/ Kylo said. /Just - turn around./

Hux huffed a laugh. “Why? I’ve already seen you naked.”

/Well. That was different,/ Kylo replied, avoiding his gaze.

“How exactly was that different?” Hux smirked.

/Because I forgot that humans - we - wear clothes around each other,/ he muttered, embarrassed. /I spend most of my time by myself and it’s just easier to not wear clothes. But you’re dressed and I’m not about to be just standing around naked looking like an idiot. I brought clothes,/ he added, motioning toward the sling with his head.

Hux pulled the leggings and tank top from the sling and smirked. “Not exactly very modest, are we?” he teased.

/Shut up. I was in a hurry,/ Kylo grumbled. /Just give them to me and turn around./  
“All right, all right. I didn’t think you’d be such a prude after such a...proud display last time we met,” Hux said as he tossed the clothes to Kylo and turned around, still smirking.

/I’m not a prude,/ Kylo argued. /I’m just...shut up!/ he growled, then shifted. Keeping his eye on Hux to make sure he wasn’t peeking (though part of him wished Hux would), he pulled on the clothes he’d brought and found himself wishing he’d thought to bring something less revealing. Or at least remembered to bring underwear.

“All finished with your fit of modesty?” Hux asked as he cleaned out the wound.

“It wasn’t - look, can we just get on with this?” Kylo asked with a frown.

“Of course,” Hux said smoothly, though a hint of a smile still played on his lips. “Come here, next to me.”

Kylo did so, and Hux continued talking. “I won’t need you for the spell, obviously, but when I start stitching I’ll need you to cut lengths of suture material and mop up any blood.”

Kylo nodded, watching anxiously. “Will it hurt him?”

Hux gave Kylo a considering look, then said, “I’ll put him to sleep so he won’t feel it.”

“Okay,” Kylo nodded. “Thank you,” he added quietly.

Hux got to work, saying a lot of words Kylo didn’t understand. He expected to be able to see something, but all he noticed was the fox dropping off to sleep. He resisted the urge to reach out and pet its head.

After a few more minutes of incantations, Hux said, “I’m ready to begin suturing now. You can use that towel there for the blood,” he added, pointing to a small cloth near Kylo’s hand. 

He did as he was asked, watching Hux work. He was fascinated by Hux’s hands, his nimble fingers sewing and tying off threads with ease. The procedure was over before Kylo knew it, and Hux wrapped the wound expertly before picking up the fox and settling him in a cat bed near the fire. A large orange-striped cat appeared as if from nowhere, sniffed the sleeping creature, then curled herself around him. Kylo saw Hux smile at them before turning back to the bench to clean things up.

“I don’t know if he’ll make it, but that’s the best I can do.”

“I - thank you. For helping him,” Kylo said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Is he your pet? It’s not wise to keep wild animals as pets, you know,” Hux chided as he picked up the towels to put in a hamper.

“No!” Kylo said defensively. “He just hangs around my house. I feed him sometimes. I didn’t even name him, I just call him Fox.”

“Hah. That’s cute,” Hux said as he sterilized the surface of the bench.

“What - it’s - look, I’m not /cute/,” Kylo retorted, the tips of his ears turning bright red. “I’m a wolf. I could snap your arm in two with one bite.”

“Hm, but still manage to be awkwardly adorable anyway,” Hux hummed, finally turning to look at Kylo.

“I just - you’re infuriating, did you know that?” Kylo said with a frown.

Hux smirked. “So I’ve been told. Come sit down.”

Despite being annoyed, Kylo followed Hux to sit in the two sleek but comfortable chairs by the fire. “How did you know I needed help?” he asked once they were settled in.

“Oh, I didn’t. That was just a coincidence, luckily for you. I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Hux replied.

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat as his imagination immediately jumped to the conclusion that Hux was interested in him and he asked Kylo here to get to know one another. “About what?” he asked.

“I’ve noticed some odd changes in the forest lately. And…” he hesitated, then continued. “When I left your cabin a month or so ago, I saw something...disturbing. I’ve done some research and kept an eye out, and I have to admit I’m, well. A bit worried,” Hux said, folding his hands tightly.

“Oh,” Kylo said, disappointed that this seemed to be a business visit rather than a personal one. Still, he was getting to talk to Hux and Hux had called _him_ for help instead of someone else, so that was probably good, right? 

“Okay,” Kylo continued, “so what did you see?”

“Well,” Hux hesitated. “The problem is that I’m familiar with Druidic creatures, but not as much all the ones in America. You have a lot here,” he added in a tone that seemed somewhat judgemental.

“Well it’s not like I put them here personally,” Kylo retorted. “Wait, so all those things from fairy tales and urban legends and stuff are true?”

“You know, for being a magical creature yourself, you are certainly lacking in education in this area,” Hux said with a frown. This time his tone was definitely judgemental. “They’re all real. Where do you think the stories and legends come from?”

“Look,” Kylo said with a snarl. “I keep to myself, in my part of the woods, and don’t bother anyone. There’s no reason for me to know about all this stuff.”

“Well, there is now,” Hux replied, sounding a little angry. “Because that ‘stuff’ is in your precious woods, and if you want to continue living there in peace you need to help me get rid of it.”

Kylo stood, fists clenched. “That sounds like your territory. And if you think I’m such an uneducated dumb beast, I don’t see why I’d be any help to you anyway.”

“Sit down!” Hux said sternly, fire flashing in his eyes. Kylo did so immediately, without any thought or argument. He looked surprised at his own immediate obedience.

“Was...did you just use a spell on me?” Kylo asked, a little shaken. And a little aroused, if he was being honest with himself. 

“No. You just need a firm hand,” Hux replied with a sharp smile.

Kylo’s instinct was to argue, but he was distracted by the fact that he had been impressed by Hux’s sudden anger and stern words. For a moment he looked a little wilder, a little less properly done up, and Kylo liked it.

“Hang on, you said Druid. Like those ancient Irish guys?” Kylo asked, puzzled.

“To put it incredibly simply, yes,” Hux replied with a roll of his eyes. “Not many practice the Druidic magics these days because it exists only in oral tradition, but my mother taught me when I was young, and her mother taught her, and so on. You may remember my dragon tattoo and the sun rune on my chest,” he said with a smirk, as if he knew Kylo had been thinking about it. “Those are symbols of my power. And the tree on my back represents how I work my magic...within nature, I suppose.”

Kylo blushed slightly and nodded, as if entranced by Hux’s words. He had spent the past month wondering about Hux, and now Hux was offering up the information freely. It was like a gift.

“When I came here, I also learned some of this country’s magic. My own isn’t as strong here as it was in Ireland, so I thought it would be good to balance things out. I learned mostly from those you refer to as witches, but also from some of this country’s native people as well.

“Why did you come here?” Kylo asked quietly, as if being too loud or abrasive might break the spell and Hux would stop sharing.

“My mother died and I wanted to be free of my father, so I left the country. As to how I ended up here specifically,” Hux shrugged. “I don’t know. It just felt right. There is a large well of power in this forest, which is convenient for my rituals.”

“Do you think it was fate?” Kylo asked, leaning forward a bit.

Hux laughed. “No. I don’t believe in fate. I think the choices I make determine my future, not some bullshit mystical force.”

Kylo returned the laugh. “You realize how ironic that sounds coming from you, right?”

Hux smiled. “Yes, alright. Well, now you know my story. It’s only fair that I know yours.”

The smile slid from Kylo’s face. He didn’t like talking about his family, but fair was fair. “I was born a shifter. My mom and my uncle have it too. My dad doesn’t, and I think it kind of freaked him out because he wasn’t around much. I guess he sort of tolerated it in my mom cause he...I dunno, loves her or whatever, and she doesn’t really shift much anyway. But I always really liked being a wolf, and I think that scared him off. I was always getting in trouble for being a wolf when I wasn’t supposed to be, and I’d run off a lot. Well, one day I ran off and didn’t go back,” he added with a weak smile, glancing at Hux and then quickly away again. “My family’s lived near this forest since my grandpa came here as a kid with his mom. Mom said grandpa’s mom got her shifting powers as a gift from the forest. I always thought it was just a story, but I dunno. Maybe it’s true.” He trailed off into quiet contemplation, staring unseeingly at Milicent and the fox.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Hux said quietly, placing a hand on Kylo’s knee. “I realize you are a private person, but that knowledge helps me understand our situation better.

The feeling of Hux’s hand on his knee snapped Kylo out of his thoughts. The touch was warm, and Kylo was all too aware of it. He didn’t want to move lest Hux think the touch was unwanted, but he was also wearing very revealing leggings and things could get awkward.

Thankfully the decision was taken out of his hands when Hux got up and asked, “Would you like some tea?” diffusing the tense situation. 

Kylo nodded gratefully. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

***

Hux felt slightly guilty as he created a blend of tea to steep. This particular blend invited the drinker to tell the truth more freely, if they were already inclined to being truthful. It was a bit like alcohol in that it removed inhibitions slightly. It wouldn’t cause someone to reveal a secret they wanted to keep hidden; he’d need a spell for that.

Hux made this particular brew because when it came down to it, he needed to be able to trust a man he barely knew and this would be a good way of discovering his intentions. Hux would drink it too, but would be able to combat the effects as he knew what was happening. This was an ‘ask for forgiveness later’ scenario, and he was fairly sure that although Kylo would be angry when he found out, he would forgive Hux rather quickly. 

After the tea had steeped for a sufficient amount of time, Hux poured it into a cup, mixed in a little milk and sugar, and handed it to Kylo. He took a sip of his own as he did so to subtly reassure the man it was okay to drink. The small cups looked right at home in Hux’s hands, but laughably delicate in Kylo’s ridiculously large ones. Hux did have to admit they were nice hands, which he thought about for just a little too long while he watched them curl around the cup while Kylo sipped at the hot liquid.

Satisfied that he would drink it, Hux turned to the workbench. An old book lay to the side, and Hux opened it to the bookmarked page. “I think what I saw was a wendigo,” he said over his shoulder to the sitting room where Kylo was drinking his tea. “It had some way of blocking my sight, even though it was enhanced, but I’m fairly certain that’s what it was. I’ve looked through all my books and that seems to be the best match. If I’m right, that’s not good news for us. Or this forest. Have you - oof!”

Hux turned away from the bench only to walk directly into Kylo’s broad chest. He reached out and grabbed Kylo’s - very muscled, he noted - arm to steady himself, his other hand pressed against the man’s solid chest. He had been teasing at Kylo’s cabin, but they _were_ nice tits, actually, and it took a lot of self control not to squeeze the muscle.

He looked up at Kylo’s face, which was getting redder by the second. It was clear the man was attracted to him, but trying to hide it. That was cute. Hux’s gaze flickered down to Kylo’s full mouth and then back up again to his eyes. As much as he’d like to see where this went, he _was_ actually worried about the creature in the forest. They needed to take care of that first, and then maybe this mutual attraction later.

“Hells, you move quietly for such a large man,” Hux said, gently pushing Kylo away. 

Kylo glanced at Hux’s hand, then his mouth, blinked, and then grinned sheepishly. “Well. You know. Wolf,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, clearly embarrassed about the whole situation. He looked at Hux for a moment, then blurted, “I like your hair.” He looked surprised at himself for saying that aloud, then went back to looking sheepish.

“I...thank you. You have nice hair as well,” he said, cheeks pinking slightly as he turned back to the book to diffuse the situation. Well, the tea was definitely working. Maybe a little too well.

“As I was saying,” he said, pointing to the picture in the book, “I think it’s a wendigo, and I think it was drawn here by the large well of power in the forest.”

“What’s a wendigo?” Kylo asked, peering over his shoulder. “I’ve never heard any stories about those.”

“Some legends say it is a cannibal monster, and some say it’s an evil spirit that took over a human’s body and made it monstrous. Either way, it’s greedy and it craves flesh. Ideally human, but it will eat animals as well.” Hux paused as he felt Kylo shudder behind him.

“That’s disgusting,” Kylo said, appearing to be viscerally repulsed by the description. “How do we kill it? We have to kill it, Hux,” he said, intensely serious.

“I agree,” Hux said, turning to face Kylo and leaning back on his elbows on the workbench. He saw Kylo’s gaze rake up and down his body.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Kylo said, voice strained as if he was trying to keep from actually saying the words aloud. Then he frowned. “Did you...did you cast some sort of truth spell on me?”

Hux winced. Well, that hadn’t lasted very long, and he hadn’t even gotten the information he wanted. Perhaps Kylo was more perceptive than he gave him credit for.

“Well...not a spell, exactly. Just, ah. A tea that makes you more inclined to voice the truth.”

Kylo took an angry step towards him, fists clenched at his sides. “And why the fuck would you do that?”

Hux pressed back into the bench. He had plenty of magic to defend himself, but seeing Kylo slightly feral and angry like this was a frightening sight. “I need to know if I can trust you,” he said, keeping his voice calm and even. “I need honest answers.”

Something changed in Kylo’s expression. He looked...hurt? “I haven’t lied to you about anything. I don’t have any reason to lie to you. You could have just asked.”

Hux felt a little guilty again, not something he was accustomed to. “Surely you can see why I might be mistrustful of a stranger,” he defended himself.

“We’re not strangers!” Kylo protested. “And I saved your life!”

Sighing, Hux said, “Fine, fine. I’m sorry for not trusting you, an almost-stranger.”

Kylo looked grumpy, but slightly appeased. “How long does this truth tea last?”

“Well, now that you’re aware of it, it will be easy to counteract its effects. You shouldn’t have any trouble not blurting out compliments,” Hux said with a grin, just to see Kylo blush, which he did beautifully.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, averting his gaze from Hux to the book. Spotting something, he moved to take a closer look. The picture was of a humanoid figure with overly long limbs, ashy grey skin stretched across the bones to make it look very gaunt. “Can these things have antlers?”

Hux looked at him sharply. “Why? Did you see something?”

“I might have,” Kylo said quietly. “Just out of the corner of my eye when I was doing a patrol. I thought maybe it was a deer, but it looked...I dunno, wrong. And kind of blurry?”

Hux nodded. “That’s what I saw, too. Have you noticed anything else odd?”

“Yeah, actually, now that you mention it. I didn’t hear any birds on the way over here, and usually the early spring ones are all back by now. Wait. Do you think that thing is _eating_ them?” Kylo asked.

“It’s possible,” Hux mused. “They may also have sensed that there’s something dark in the forest and are staying away.” His gaze traveled to the fox, still fast asleep with the purring cat curled around him. “I wonder if your friend there had a run in with it. If so, he had a very lucky escape.”

“Shit. So what are we gonna do about it? I mean, you have magic but all I can do is turn into a wolf. How’s that going to help?” Kylo asked.

“We’ll need to track it down, and it doesn’t want to be found. I can work on some spells to help us, maybe something to enhance your own tracking abilities,” Hux explained.

Kylo looked a little uneasy. “And that won’t...mess me up or anything?”

Hux chuckled. “No, it won’t ‘mess you up.’ It won’t be permanent. I’ll make you a pendant or a collar or something,” he teased.

Kylo’s face grew very red at the mention of a collar, though not with anger, Hux noted. Interesting. He’d have to tuck that tidbit of information away for later.

“We also should stay together, for safety and because it makes more sense than one of us traveling to the other’s house all the time. Since you live in a barely habitable shack, you may stay here,” Hux offered.

“Hey! I like my cabin,” Kylo retorted.

“Well, it’s hardly big enough for the two of us. Unless you were planning on sharing a bed?” Hux asked with an eyebrow raised. Kylo was far too easy to rile up, and it was rather entertaining.

“What? No, I just. Fine, we can stay here,” he grumbled. “I’ll have to go back and get clothes and stuff, though.”

“You can just use some of my looser-fitting things. We’re about the same height,” Hux offered, liking the idea of Kylo in his clothes. 

“Well. Okay.”

“And I’ve got a spare room you can stay in. I use it mostly for storage, but there’s a bed and a place to put your things. It’s just down that hall and to the right, past the bathroom,” Hux added motioning to the hall across the room.

“How do I know you’re not going to murder me in my sleep?” Kylo asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Hux laughed. “If I wanted to murder you, I’d have done it by now.”

Kylo grinned. “Yeah, all right. This way you can help me keep an eye on Fox, too.”

It was endearing the way Kylo was so concerned about the little fox. Maybe that’s why Hux felt inclined to trust him. Millicent seemed on board as well, which helped. Hux had come to rely on her instincts, which had proven accurate to a fault in the past. He often wondered if she had her own kind of magic.

“Of course,” Hux replied. “Perhaps we can spend the rest of the day getting acquainted, then start coming up with a plan tomorrow.”

Kylo smiled. It was a crooked smile, but lit up his face in a way Hux found very attractive. “I’d like that.”


End file.
